Fighting the Vice: Training Days
"All flesh is grass, and all its loveliness is like the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower faideth. But the Word of our God abideth forever." Sadow closed the Bible in his hands and quoted "Isaiah 40:6." When his eyes opened, one was glowing red, the other his original blue. His hair had grown considerably since Shade's downfall, years prior. He smirked and turned around "You're late. Trouble with the alarm clock again, Hayashi?" "Yes sir. I don't know why it likes to break into many pieces." A young man with black hair and blue eyes replied. "I'm sorry." "-Yawn- Eight in the morning, why exactly did you tell me to come with you, Hayashi? And who is this guy?" Ryu yawned with droopy eyes. "That's Sadow Yatsumaru. He was one of the people who killed Bael. He's like a legend to Demons. Anyway, Sadow, this is my friend Ryu." Hayashi smiled. Sadow smirked and greeted in the way he was accustomed, with the casual "Yo." He added "I understand your father is Ray Martinez. A while back he helped me fight the Vice-Kings. It is for that reason that I called you here, Hayashi. Though I wasn't aware you were bringing company." "I'm sorry. It was kinda spirr of the moment. My mistake." Hayashi hadn't thought of that. "Oh sorry if i made this an inconvience." Ryu said sighing. Sadow chuckled "Not at all. We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to combat the Vice-Kings. Thankfully, though, we have one on our side. But that is for another time. Can you fight, Ryu?" "Um, yeah being that I am Ray's son, it's kind of a tradition for me to know how to use my Zanpakuto and control it." Ryu said as he showed his sword. Sadow smirked "Good. Though before we do this, I want an honest answer: Do you fear death?" Sadow looked sternly into his eyes. "I've faced death two times: When I was training with my father, and the second was when I met my Zanpakuto spirit. So no, I do not fear death. Not now and not ever." Ryu said looking sternly into Sadow's eyes. Sadow smirked and patted Ryu's head "Good. Because against an enemy like what we face, it is not just death that you need to overcome. It is the very erasing of your existance. Now then, how's about you two showing me what you've got. What do you say, Hayashi? Not still sore from before, right?" "I'm fine. I'm not one to back down, plus I can heal just as fast as you can, remember?" Hayashi drew his Zanpakuto, ready to fight. Sadow turned to Ryu "Care to join us?" "Since i came all this way, sounds good to me." Ryu said drawing his sword. Sadow smirked "Teh, come and try." Hayashi used Kogeru to move above Sadow, and dropped down with an axe kick. Sadow blocked it with ease, causing a loud thud to be heard as Hayashi's leg slammed onto his arm. He stared up at him as if waiting for his next move. Ryu jumped in the air with all of his illusions as he had performed Sokudo Danmaku '''and dashed towards Sadow. Sadow looked up at the illusions but, as soon as Ryu neared him, he kneed him in the stomach. He smirked down at them and pointed to his red eye to explain how he saw through his illusions. Hayashi used Kogeru to warp next to Ryu. "He's like me, enhanced senses. But he's got the advantage of experience. Plus he was one of the first, if not THE first of the Hell-Hunters. He makes our parents look bad. What would you expect from the guy who escaped Hell alone?" He started panting, Kogeru taking alot out of him. "Hahaha, I haven't been kneed like that since my father! Except his knee was stronger! But if he wants to see everything I've got then so be it! Help, '''Omega Satsujinsha!!!!" Ryu's sword split in two as Ryu smiled at Sadow and went in for the attack. Sadow's eyes faltered. He didn't like it when he was underestimated. He dodged each slash that was sent his way with ease, then gripped Ryu's wrists and flung him over him and into a nearby tree. "Ouch. I guess I'll need to step up my game as well. Guide my hand, Ritoru Karasu." Hayashi's sword became a book in his hand. "I'll start with Kumo." At his command, a large black spider appeared out of nowhere. and lunged at Sadow. Sadow stabbed his fist through the center of the creature, the corpse curling up and dissolving into ashes while on his wrist. All the while, Sadow looked unimpressed. "That was a little harsh for a bug, don't ya think? Ok, the thing was trying to bite your head off. But still, you could have slashed it," Hayashi used Kogeru to get behind Sadow. "like this!" he brought the spine of the book down, like it were a blade. Sadow stepped to the side so that the book slashed his sheathed sword instead of him. Within an instant, he used Kogeru to get behind Hayashi. It looked like a candle being blown out from his vision. Sadow smirked while behind him "A Vice-King could have your head rolling at their feet already, Hayashi-kun." Ryu charged right behind him as he was in his Sensou Sanzoku, as well as him wearing his Hollow Mask. He readied his swords and attacked. Sadow was about to dodge but allowed his Leiutenant-Commander to block it instead. However, she went beyond what he wanted by kicking Ryu hard to the ground and stepping on, taunting "Oooh? Someone trying to hurt my Sadow, eh? Now that's something I can't appreciate. He is mine to hurt." Sadow grabbed her by her shirt collar on the back and lifted her off like a mischievous pet "Elizabet'. He was sparring with me." She smiled back nervously "My apologies... I was just... eager for some attention, is all..." Sadow sighed and dropped her "Harm any of my guests again and I'll re-break your legs, but this time I will twist them off and rearrange them so that you walk awkwardly for the rest of your miserable life." She smirked while dusting herself off "Oh, what a charmer..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a supreme power was felt as Ryu slowly stood up and his eyes were bright red. Then suddenly his sword warped around, causing armor to surge all over him as reiatsu formed into it. When it was finished, Ryu was seen wearing bright green armor with mouths coming up from the backs as he released powerful spiritual pressure. Elizabet' whistled in surprise "I haven't felt Reiatsu like this since your last shower, Sadow-sama." Sadow ignored her and kept his gaze fixed on Ryu, knowing full-well what he was about to do and bracing himself for the brunt of what was about to happen.